


猎人（下）

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 人类 汉克 x 狼人 康纳 AU
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	猎人（下）

这完全是个误会，一个不至于致命但让人足够难堪的误会。

汉克在山林深处遇到了一对魅妖。

他今天其实根本就没打算“狩猎”，也没接到关于怪物伤人的消息，他此次出来只是为了给康纳寻些做魔药需要的材料，随着康纳的渐渐长大，用来隐藏狼人气息的药水用量也加大了，以前汉克每三个月才给他喂一次药，现在却几乎每个满月都要用到，眼看着又快到月圆之夜了，汉克看了看存量不多的魔药瓶，决定出门一趟。

他出门的时候康纳不在家，这孩子最近总神神秘秘，常常几个小时都看不见个影子，回来也不解释，倒像在刻意躲着他似的，汉克问也问不出个所以然来，多问两句还冲他呲牙，十足的叛逆期，所以他也懒得去找，趁着山雨还没落下来，裹着斗篷出了门。

他是在采集毒尾蛙黏液的洞穴前遇到那两只魅妖的，汉克发誓他绝对没有任何想要伤害她们的意思，他今天不打算狩猎，何况对方看起来还是两个几乎半裸的少女，若是换做往常他大概也就悄悄离开了，但今天不行，他需要的药材还没拿到手。

他小心翼翼的靠近，摊开手对那两只魅妖示意他没有恶意，但受了伤的魅妖看起来根本不相信人类，她们不容分说就对他展开了攻击…

最后的结局那两只魅妖当然是逃跑了，汉克本来也就没打算为难她们，甚至为着不伤到她们，他自己还付出了点不小的代价，他受了伤，脖子上被魅妖长长的指甲抓出了几道血痕，这样的伤对于一个皮粗肉糙的老猎人来说其实算不上什么，但糟糕的是魅妖手上的血迹也趁机渗入了进去。

汉克是清楚这种妖物特性的，她们通常没太强攻击力，防御也跟人类一样脆弱，但她们的血、眼泪、唾液乃至任何体液就是她们最强大的武器，只需要一点点就足以让人陷入幻境而发狂，汉克自然也没能幸免。

靠着随身解毒剂的帮助，又再咬破了舌尖他让自己保持清醒能勉强回到家，但可耻的说，他几乎是一路硬着回来的，一进门就倒在了地上。

这一刻，他被欲望充斥着的脑子里唯一祈祷的，就是康纳最好是还没回来，他可不想被自己的养子看到这副样子，但遗憾的是老天没听见他的祈祷，康纳偏偏在家…

椅凳翻倒的声音把正在窗边看书的男孩吓了一跳，抬起头发现是自己的养父倒在门口时康纳几乎是一跃而起冲了过来。

“汉克！汉克你怎么了？！你受伤了？！”

“走开！！”

老猎人抓着康纳胳膊粗暴的把他养子甩开，挣扎着从地上爬起来，真该死，他身体里像有一团火在烧，他敢肯定他的指尖若是再在康纳胳膊上多停留哪怕一秒，他就不是推开而是将那孩子扯过来狠狠的亲吻了。

“离我远点！！不许过来，无论发生什么！听见没！”

他恶狠狠的警告了康纳一句，踉踉跄跄的自己关进了卧室。

  


在哪儿呢？那些药剂…他在猎人常备的箱子里翻翻找找，以期尽快找到合用的解毒药剂，他下身胀得发痛，那些该死的幻象在他眼前飘来飘去，就连衣服在皮肤上轻微的摩擦都像无数双手搂着他的腰环着他的脖子向他求欢…该死的！到底在哪儿？！

猎人暴躁地把瓶瓶罐罐翻得到处都是，最终也只找到一小瓶没多大用的常规中和药剂，这明显是不够的，那可是魅妖之血啊，是这种生物毒性最强的部分，他很少对魅妖这种生物出手，自然也没配得有专用的解毒药剂，如今要现去调配显然是来不及了，那些紫黑色血液丝丝缕缕的顺着他的血管蔓延，在他身体内勾动起人类最纯粹的情欲，他背靠着墙壁痛苦的喘息，忍不住将手向下伸去…而就在这时，房门被推开了，康纳端了一碗醒酒的药汁进来…

“喂！！我不是叫你别进来吗！？”

汉克“嗖”的一下缩回手，面红耳赤的向后退了好几步。

“我担心你，汉克…你又喝酒了吗？你的味道嗅起来不太好…”

男孩焦急的追过来，甚至还凑近汉克嗅了嗅，陌生的气息令他立刻变了脸色，他也是个猎人，知道这是什么气味。

“汉克！你遇到…”

“走开！！”

老猎人一挥手打断了男孩的话，也打开了他伸过来的手，想了想，又暂时压下脑海中翻腾的欲望，从腰间摸出一个钱袋扔给康纳：“去！去镇子上给我找个女人！你知道的，那儿有的是拿钱办事的女人，找不到就到临近的镇上去找！快滚！”

康纳站在那里，抿着嘴没有动，汉克没跟他多啰嗦，甚至也懒得管他乐不乐意，直接粗鲁的将人推搡出去，直到听见康纳走远的脚步声才靠在门后终于松了口气。

  


康纳走后没多久暴雨就落了下来，夏日里积攒了几个昼夜的闷热化成雨点在石板上砸出白花花的水光，却也依旧冲刷不掉人类如烧灼一般的欲望。

在康纳走了以后他自己用手解决了一次，虽然他知道这并不能有多大作用，他给自己找了些解毒安神类的药水，也懒得管是什么，一股脑喝下，就着出精后暂时的缓解，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

睡梦中，他毫无意外的…梦见了康纳。

这也是他非要把康纳打发走的原因，他其实根本不在乎康纳会不会给他找个女人来，他只是清楚的知道，他不能留康纳在他身边，绝对不能…因为在魅妖之血驱使他陷入的幻境中，那些搂着他抱着他，亲吻他的脖子、骑跨在他身上求欢的…无一例外，全是康纳。

他知这不是催眠一类的把戏，魅妖这种生物不屑于玩儿这样的把戏，她们只会去勾起人心底最真实的欲望来，让人沉迷，让人流连在情欲的幻境中无法自拔，也就是说，在那样的幻象里，人类所看到的永远是自己心里埋藏得最深的情欲，最想要得到的人…

但是…怎么是康纳…怎么会是康纳？！不、不…不可以！不能是康纳…

他浑浑噩噩的躺着，在药物和欲望的争斗中半睡半醒，小腹以下始终像有一团火在灼烧他，煎熬着他挥之不去却又无颜面对的邪念，不知道过了多久，雨声都渐渐停了，他迷迷糊糊的感觉到有人进了房间，轻手轻脚的躺在他身边，然后一双手伸过来搂住他脖子，紧接着两片柔软火热的嘴唇开始亲吻他，先是脸颊，然后是脖子，嘴角…

他昏沉沉的循着本能搂上去，那人的身体光光滑滑的，让他很是受用…难道康纳还真给他叫了个女人来？

虽说这感觉有些怪怪的，但不管怎么说也算来得正是时候，他伸手一捞将那女人搂在身上，有一种雨水的潮湿气息向他扑来，这挺好，他想，不是他讨厌的那些劣质脂膏和香粉的味道，而是一种橡树苔一样的清香，夹杂着一些有点古怪的甘甜味，但他无暇去思考那是什么，翻涌的欲望驱使他只顾去贪婪吮吸那张小嘴里滑嫩和柔软，下身本能的隔着衣服摩擦怀里的肉体，手掌伸进那女人的薄衫下揉捏着，但很快，他察觉到了不对劲，多年狩猎的警觉让他就算在性爱中也还保有一丝理智，他很快分辨来出怀里的胴体绝不是一个女人，这骨骼、体型、精瘦却结实的肌肉…这分明是一个少年！

“谁！！”

他睁开眼用力将身上的少年推开，待定了神一看时，才发现被他大力掀下去的是他的养子康纳！男孩衣衫不整的坐在地板上。

“康纳？！怎么会是你？！该死的…”他心里一惊，随即又没来由的怒了起来，朝着男孩吼道：“不是说了让你离我远点吗？！你想干什么？！滚！”

他烦躁的挥手，但眼下的可是真真实实的康纳，并不是可以凭着意志就摆脱得了的幻象，小狼人坐在那里，只穿了一件薄薄的长袍，撕开的领口是汉克刚刚的杰作，男孩柔软的棕发乱糟糟的，嘴唇还带着被吮吻后的红肿，眼睛里满是委屈一言不发的瞪着他的养父。

“马上离开这里！！”

汉克指着房门，将目光从康纳身上移开，康纳此刻的样子太惹人遐想，几乎快要和幻觉中那些娇媚喘息的影子重叠了起来，他恐怕自己再多看上一眼，此生就再也别想走出邪妄的牢笼。

康纳从地板上爬了起来，但这一次，男孩却没有乖顺的听话，他赤着脚站在那里，一脸不甘心的大声质问：“为什么？！为什么就不能是我！！”

“你在说什么？”汉克皱起眉。

“既然什么人都行…那些陌生女人都可以，为什么就不能是我？！”

小狼人瞪着他，眼神固执得就同他第一次要求跟着汉克去狩猎而被拒绝的时候一样，汉克足足愣了有好几秒才敢相信他理解到的意思。

“操！康纳你！你知道自己在说什么吗？！”

他气得发抖，随手操起什么就朝他平时舍不得动一指头的养子砸过去，康纳轻而易举躲开了。

“…你讨厌我？”

“你懂个屁！给我从这儿滚出去！”

他企图用最后的理智装出一副暴怒的样子将这孩子呵斥开，但康纳这次不仅没听话，反而还一步一步的朝他走过来。

“是因为我不是人类吗？可我明明已经很努力了…”他扯松了衣袍系带，一步一步爬到床上来，“Daddy,我知道你希望我成为人类，我从来没有把自己看作是一只狼人，我跟人类并没有什么两样…”

“什么？！不是、这跟你是不是人类没关系！康纳！”汉克惊愕，但循着康纳之前的那些反常行为作线索，又渐渐理出了头绪来，“…不、康纳你根本还不懂这意味着什么…”

话还没说完，康纳已经搂着他脖子将他扑倒在床上。

“我懂…汉克，我懂，魅妖之血只有交媾才可以缓解，让我帮你，好不好？我讨厌你身上有别的东西的气味…”

那孩子一边说着一边开始亲吻他，骑在他身上用小屁股压着他还硬着的性器放肆扭动…

“滚开！康纳！我是你父亲！”

猎人发出颤抖的咆哮。

“我和你根本没有一点血缘关系！”

“不行！这不合伦理…”

“既然你说我是个狼人，那我为什么要遵循人类的伦理标准！”

“…那也不行！康纳…这不是可以随随便便去‘帮忙’的事！”

他尽力想要推开身上的男孩，但他忽略了康纳已经不是那个一把就能拎起来的小崽子了，一个年轻狼人的力气并不是他此刻能够轻易推开的，那孩子在他脖颈处又舔又吻，被魅妖抓伤的伤口还没完全愈合，再度被刺激到的伤口令欲望翻滚得更加汹涌，他痛苦得忍不住喘息，康纳趁机将手伸进了他的裤子…

“不！”他颤抖着抓住那只手，“不行，康纳，你太…”

“想说我太小了？！哼…”男孩哼了一声，从他身上支起身来，一个翻腕便抓住人类的手掌往自己薄袍下探去…

“康纳！！”

汉克惊得一时间连缩回手都忘记了，随即，他难以置信的睁大了眼睛，那件袍子下面什么也没穿，而他摸到的是一根滚烫挺立的性器和后方泛着潮气的缝隙…

“康纳你…”

“对，没错，今天是满月。你总把我当小孩子…可我已经长大了，汉克…”男孩眯着眼往他粗糙的手掌上蹭了蹭，他说：“你根本不知道，像这样的发情期，我早就经历过了。那次接近满月，你没让我跟你一起去狩猎…”

汉克恍惚的记了起来，好像半年前是有这么一次，他跟教廷派来的牧师一起去狩猎一只食尸鬼，因为临近满月他没敢让康纳跟着。

“…你去了十天…满月的时候我第一次发了情，我难受极了，躺在床上身体像发了烧一样，我不知道怎么办，我只知道我想念你，像是疯了一样的想念你…”

噢…该死！汉克痛苦的捂住脸，他竟完全不知道，他只是觉得那次回来以后康纳对他的态度似乎就有些古怪，他一直以为是男孩在埋怨他离开太久。

“你知道后来我怎么解决的吗…”

不、我不想知道…别说…

“我把你的衣服、手套全都收集到一块儿，我抱着它们，嗅着上面你的味道，就好像你在拥抱着我…还有你留给我防身的那把匕首，你常用的那把…”

“康纳！别说了…”

“…我把银质的手柄塞进我的身体里去，我幻想那是你…你的手指、阴茎…是你在操我，在我身体里挺动…我是叫着你的名字射出来的，汉克…就像这样…”

他握着汉克的手，将猎人带着硬茧的手指插进臀缝间流着蜜液的入口中去，他说：“我们交配吧，汉克…”

  


手指被柔软内壁裹紧的时候，猎人脑子里最后那根理智的弦终于断掉了，他忍不住的在小狼人湿热的肠道中抠挖着，像在探寻世间最珍稀的宝藏。

康纳一开始还不安分蹭来蹭去，等到他真正开始动作起来的时候就软了腰，眯起眼哆哆嗦嗦的哼唧着缩在他怀里，汉克突然想起过去很多年几乎每一次满月的时间，康纳都是在他怀里度过的，那时候小小的狼崽子还不懂得压制满月时暴涨的兽性，他哭闹不止，在汉克怀里又踢又打，把他肩臂抓出血痕，甚至露出尖尖的牙齿，汉克就将手腕递给他咬着，抚摸着他的脊背耐心的哄着他让他安静下来，后来康纳渐渐不再害怕满月，也学会了压制兽性的翻涌，但却依旧爱赖在汉克怀里不走，搂着老猎人的脖子，身体微微的发着烧，就像现在这样…

“汉克…汉克…”

小狼人扭动着贪婪的吞吃猎人粗厚的指节，汉克将手指探得更深，指尖触及到的除了柔软滚烫的肠壁，还有一些膏脂样滑腻的东西，他回忆起半睡半醒间嗅到的那种甜味。

“这是什么？…哪儿来的东西？”

他就着一手的滑腻在小家伙的腔道中抽送了几下，康纳立刻连气息都喘不匀了。

“我…我自己配的药膏，找诺丝要的方子…她说…”男孩的脸红了红，“…她说我得用这个，不然…会疼…”

噢，老天啊…到底还有多少人知道了这事儿，他养子打算爬他床的事儿…

“这么说来你倒是早有准备？”

汉克挑眉看着怀里“密谋已久”的养子，他总算是知道康纳最近神神秘秘的消失是为着什么了。

“是的，汉克…”小狼人一脸坚决地瞪回去，“就算没有今天，总有一天…我也一定会跟你交配的！”

“好吧，小混蛋…那你等会儿可就别哭着喊我停下来…”

猎人抽出手指，煎熬了太久的欲望一经挑逗便迅速攀升到高峰，他需要发泄，需要找一个温暖紧实的小洞插进去。

汉克拍了拍康纳挺翘浑圆的屁股命他自己趴好，不知道是因为情欲还是因为满月的关系，小狼人平时不愿意展露出来的耳朵和尾巴这会儿全都藏不住了，毛茸茸的尾巴翘在少年泛着粉红的臀瓣间，摇动着在猎人的小腹下方扫来扫去。

“该死…别勾引我！你想被操坏吗？”

猎人捉住了那条顽皮的尾巴，紧跟着，男孩的腰被拉高，一根粗大滚烫的器物在臀缝之间摩擦着，滑腻的前液将少年腿根处的嫩肉都沾得湿漉漉的…

这是…汉克的阴茎啊…

康纳睁大了眼睛，不用回头看他也能感受到那东西的坚挺和硕大，那是他渴望过很多次的东西，在他的幻想中操到他高潮的东西，今天他终于得到了，真实的、带着人类跳动的血脉的…

得偿所愿的兴奋感令小狼人迫不及待翘起屁股，主动摆出求欢的姿态扭动着，喉咙里发出雌兽求偶时软媚驯服的呜呜声，汉克捉住他的尾巴掀起来，第一次看清了小家伙臀缝间秘密花园的入口，狼人的穴口看上去比人类的更加艳丽，小小的嫣红色肉缝不断收缩着邀请征服者的进入，助兴的膏酯被捂化了变成晶莹的蜜液流出来…

唔…这该死的小骚货…

汉克想到关于狼人的记载，他们是一种发情期会持续很长的生物，常常在月下不眠不休的交配，直到在对方身上完全标记出自己的气味，所以…这小家伙也是这样吗？噢…操…一想到每次满月时，睡在他隔壁房间的小狼崽子都会偷偷抱着他的衣服操弄自己，还要咬着唇不让他听见，他就硬得发狂…

“腿打开…我要进去了…”

拍打着小家伙的臀肉，在康纳乖顺而羞涩的将腿分得更开以后，猎人扶着性器对准那处软缝便顶了进去…紧！一开始是很紧，硕大的龟头在入口处抵磨了好几下才勉强挤进去，然后随之而来的便是令人赞叹的软嫩与柔滑，狼人的体温通常比人类高，发情期更是如此，整个柔软的肠道内都烫呼呼的，内壁像受到刺激的蚌肉将人类的性器包裹得很紧，汉克舒服得几乎要失控，情欲驱使着他不管不顾的往里挺进，迫切的想要把自己整根发烫的性器都深埋进去。

但小狼人可就不那么好受了，锲入进来的肉刃可不比得匕首的银柄或是他自己的手指，人类强壮有力的性器将他还未完全开发过的秘穴整个都撑开来，酸胀和疼痛让他一时间难以适应，惊慌的抓着身下的床单，连耳朵都在发抖。

“汉克、汉克！轻一点…呜…Daddy…慢一点、先停一停…”

为什么这么痛…不是用了药膏吗？呜…好痛、会坏掉吗…可是明明按诺丝教的去准备了的呀…

小狼人呜呜噎噎的趴在床单上，屁股被钉在人类的性器上高高翘着，腰早就软了下去，胸口的乳粒在顶弄中被床单磨得又痒又疼，只好挣扎着回过头来哀求他的养父。

“早说了…开始了就不能喊停…”

汉克拍打了一下小家伙的臀肉，他被狼人下身火热的小嘴吸得正是舒服，刚刚才一鼓作气的操到最深处去，哪里可能停下来呢？

“放松点，乖孩子…别夹那么紧，很快就会舒服的…”

人类汗津津的俯下身去亲吻小狼人的尾根处，然后顺着少年纤瘦的腰窝往上，一路吻到那对毛茸茸颤抖的耳朵，他记得康纳在小时候还不会完全隐藏兽性，耳朵和尾巴总会在睡觉时不自觉的跑出来，汉克觉得有趣，那对小耳朵敏感极了，每次用手指稍微抚摸逗弄一下小家伙都会舒服得眯起眼睛哼唧，而现在，他的小狼崽子已经长大了，银灰色绒毛下的耳尖因为情欲而滚烫发红，猎人一边缓缓的顶弄着一边亲吻着那处薄薄的软骨，灼热的呼吸扫过小狼敏感的耳根，康纳的喘息渐渐加重，绵软的哀求中染上了浓浓的情欲，他开始哼哼唧唧无意识的用臀部去摩擦人类的小腹、滑溜溜的肉壁收缩得更快，汉克便知道他已经侧底被操开，被情潮征服了。

人类于是不再忍耐，擒着男孩的腰大力挺动起来，血液中翻腾的欲望在少年软热的肠道中汹涌突进，随着每次迅猛的抽送，猎人强健的腹肌不断撞击着小狼人白嫩紧实的臀部，配合着结合处响亮的水声交织成了征服者的战歌。

康纳在这波强劲的攻势下几乎晕了过去，连喘息都变成了细碎的呜咽，在猎人绝对的体型差压制下，他成了一只真正的猎物，他被享用着，被拆吃入腹，大棒子将他的肚子都顶得凸出来，胸口又胀又痒，好在发情期的身体天生就已为交配做好了准备，小家伙很快便从初次激烈的性爱中感受到快感来，他哼吟着，配合人类的律动扭着腰，猎人粗重的喘息喷扫在颈旁，养父熟悉又温暖的气息让他兴奋得想摇尾巴…

“汉克、汉克…”他软绵绵撒着娇，用耳朵去蹭人类粗硬的胡子，“我想吻你，我想抱着你…”

“好。”

汉克搂着他暂时从他身体里褪了出来，肠道里突然的空虚让小家伙不满的咕哝了一声，几乎在刚一翻身躺平就迫不及待的伸腿缠住了人类的腰。

“别这么急，小混蛋…等会儿有你好受的…”

汉克往他腰下塞了个枕头，这一次老猎人故意将康纳的腰拉得很高，让他亲眼看着那根深红色狰狞的性器一点一点插进泥泞一片的入口里去，下身饥渴的收缩着吞进人类肉棒的样子让小狼人羞得脸都红了，但再一次被填满的充实感又让他舒服得眯起眼，他向汉克伸出手，嘴里哼哼唧唧的喊着“Daddy”，猎人俯身搂住了他，于是他便急切的吻上去。

“你这儿哪算是亲吻啊…”汉克哭笑不得，这根本像一只挂在他脖子上乱啃乱咬的小兽，“像这样才对…”

人类抚摸着小狼人绒呼呼的耳朵温柔的吻上去，舌尖撬入小家伙口腔里时，康纳尝到了一点点血的味道，这味道让他兴奋不已，本能的又舔又吮，下身的腔道也都收紧了，小腹处翘起来的兽根也一抽一抽的跳动着，他几乎就快要忍不住了，可是…

“汉克…嗯…你为什么…还没有射呀…“

往常他自己弄的时候，总是坚持没多久就会默念着心上人的名字射出来了，可今天汉克的性器将他的小穴磨得又酸又胀却一点儿要结束的迹象都没有，甚至那根大家伙还又变得更硬更大了…

“怎么？才这样就受不了吗？还早着呢小家伙…”人类一边说着一边将手伸向小家伙的下腹，“哦~原来是你已经忍不住了吗…”

小狼人翘得老高的兽根被猎人一手握住，那只宽大的手掌和平时他自己抚摸时的感觉完全不同，更加滚烫而厚实，掌心的硬茧摩擦着少年幼嫩粉润的茎身，粗糙的指腹揉弄着顶端不断吐出前液的小孔，康纳弓起腰尖叫起来…

“汉克！汉克别…啊！嗯呀…我要、我要…”

“要射了吗？不行…”

猎人坏心眼的用拇指堵住了顶端的小孔，冲到顶点无法发泄的欲望让小狼人眼泪都掉了下来，汉克亲吻着他红红的眼圈开始冲刺了起来，凶狠的力度将康纳操到神志不清，一会儿哭喊着“不行了会坏掉…”一会儿又摇着尾巴求着“再深一点…Daddy再深一点…”，最终当他放开小家伙的性器让他和自己一起射出来的时候，小狼人已经仰着脖子连喊都喊不出声音了…

…

  


汉克终于清醒过来时天已经亮了，人类皱了皱眉头睁开眼睛，血管里烧灼的欲望终于完全的消失了，取而代之的是一种满足和疲倦，虽然怀抱里空空的，但空气中小狼人的气息和背上那些火辣辣的抓痕无一不在提醒着他昨天发生了什么…

那不是个梦，也不是幻觉，他是真的把康纳给睡了…

在魅妖之血的作用下，他甚至都不记得他们一共做了几次，满脑子里只有小家伙最后哭着求他“不行、不能再射进来了…肚子好胀…”的样子…我真是个混蛋！

汉克抬手想捂住自己的脸，刚一动就听见房间外面传来什么东西被绊倒的声音…康纳？？

猎人迅速起身开门出去，他的养子在与他视线接触的一瞬间就以一种飞快的速度冲回了自己房间，他甚至都没来得及看清楚发生了什么。

“康纳？！”

他追过去敲了敲门，没什么回应，于是干脆推门进去，他没看到小狼人的影子，只有床上的被子鼓成一团。

“嘿…康纳？你还好吧？”

人类拍了拍那团被子，被子下面的人瑟瑟发抖。

“我很好，汉克，你能先出去吗？”

康纳的声音闷闷的，很明显就看不出“很好”的证据。

“康纳…让我看看你好吗？是…伤到了吗？”

汉克伸手去揭，但被子被扯得更紧。

“我没事…”

“让我看看！！”

猎人不容分说干脆粗暴的将被子整个掀开来，蜷在下面的男孩惊慌的抬起头，头上银灰色的耳朵抖了抖——

“汉克…耳朵…还有尾巴…变不回去了…”

  


“咳、就是这样，已经一整天了，无论怎样都收不回去，药水也用过了，没什么效果。”

说明了来意，汉克有些心虚的转过头去假装对花窗很感兴趣。

“哦…这可就有意思了。”

伊利亚饶有兴趣的看着猎人身边的狼人，少年的身形比他三年前看见时可又高了不少，脸色红润，嘴唇有些肿，发情期被滋养后的气息还淡淡的萦绕在身边，长长的斗篷掩住了垂在身后毛茸茸的尾巴，但头上仍可依稀看到被耳朵顶出来的两团小小凸起，吸血鬼随意动了动手指，斗篷无声无息的掉到了地上，小狼人耳朵反射性抖了抖，一脸羞愤的看着伊利亚。

“狼人偶尔也会出现交配后消耗太过而不能化形的情况，但最多也就几个小时便可恢复…你这个嘛…”伊利亚上上下下打量了小狼人一遍，直看到康纳脸红起来，然后摇了摇头，“这就不好说了，毕竟狼人与人类交配着实少见…而且康纳是雄性…”

“咳、”

这下不只是康纳红了脸，就连猎人脸上挂不住。

“总之康纳先留下来吧，我会想办法的。”

“不行！我不能留他一个人在你这儿！”

看伊利亚那副跃跃欲试的样子汉克都猜得出他必定又想搞点什么“研究”了，在他看来这家伙从来都算不上什么好人，但是…

“你有更好的选择吗？”吸血鬼耸了耸肩，“那两只魅妖伤人逃走的事教会已经发现了，你不如先赶回去做些准备，别让教会在你家里发现点什么“痕迹”？”

…

最终，在得到保证绝不会伤康纳一根毫毛以后，老猎人忧心忡忡的离开了。

送走了今日的不速之客后，吸血鬼回到自己的客厅，小狼人还站在那里，一脸警惕的瞪着他，像是随时都会朝他露出牙齿一样。

伊利亚倒不在意这些，笑眯眯地围着康纳绕了一圈，甚至趁他躲闪不及伸手揉了揉他耳朵，然后伸出手掌摊开——

“康纳，乖孩子，要吃糖吗？”

……


End file.
